Winter Drabbles
by ficdirectory
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles with Christmas or winter themes. Written for the Christmas/Winter Drabble competition at the CMWP forum.
1. Outdoor Christmas Lights

**Prompt: Outdoor Christmas Lights**

**Characters: Jack & Hotch**

**Words: 500**

"Dad? Do you need my help?" Jack asked, shielding his eyes as he looked up to where his dad was. On the roof. "That looks kinda dangerous," he observed.

"It's not, buddy. I mean, it is for _you_. But I do it every year. I haven't fallen off yet," he said.

Jack gulped. "Well, maybe you need me to hold the ladder so it won't slip…" Jack offered.

"The best thing you can do is stay right where you are, and trust that everything is going to be fine," his dad reassured and then he said a bad word about the tangled lights.

Jack winced. He bet that if Mommy were here, or Beth, or anybody who wasn't Dad, they would tell him to get down and that lights weren't that important. "Dad," he called. "It doesn't matter if they're _perfect_! It just matters that you _tried_!"

"Thanks, buddy. I appreciate the encouragement. But Christmas lights are a tradition. We're not going to be the only house on the street without them."

"So? That doesn't matter, Dad…" Jack tried. He just really wanted his dad to come down. "Some houses have lights and some don't. It's not their fault and it's not right to make fun of a house because it can't help how it looks."

"The house can't help how it looks, but I can. And I want our house to look nice. It's called taking pride in where we live."

Jack squinted at his dad so close to the edge of the roof, with no safety harness like when Jack climbed the pretend rock wall at an adventure place. "I'm pretty sure this is called danger…"

"I'm almost done. Then we can go inside, okay?" his dad promised. "Why don't you make a snowman while you're down there?" he asked.

Jack sighed and sat down on the steps, making sure he still had a good view of his dad. He wasn't a baby, and he didn't want to cry about this, but his dad wasn't listening to him at all. Jack didn't even notice when a long time passed and his dad came down off the ladder and sat next to him. His cheeks were red, and he was smiling.

"See?" his dad asked. "Doesn't it look nice?"

Jack glared at the lights. "Christmas lights are stupid."

"Hey. I don't want to hear that kind of talk."

"Oh really? 'Cause this is the only time you really ever listened to me!" Jack exclaimed.

"When did I not listen you?" his dad asked seriously.

"This whole time when you were on the roof," Jack grumbled. "I told you I don't care about the stupid lights. I just wanted you to be okay. _That's all._"

There was quiet, and then Dad said, "Oh," really soft. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Not when you don't listen to me."

"Well, I do. I love you."

"More than Christmas lights?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Much more," Dad promised, and kissed his head.


	2. Snowflakes

**Prompt: Snowflakes**

**Character: Emily & Matthew Benton (set at the end of episode 4x17, Demonology)**

**Words: 281**

Emily walked, just as she said she would. For a long time, until she lost time. Until she stopped in front of the church. Until she dared to take the picture out of her pocket, and look. Really look at the friendship that once had been.

It hurt to look back. To remember herself, John and Matthew as teenagers. Because it could have been so different. Maybe. Or maybe, everything happened exactly as it was supposed to happen. Maybe….

The snow fell in fat white snowflakes. Emily looked around. There was a tragic beauty to everything surrounding her. Something sacred about this sadness and helplessness. This emptiness that she did not want to fill. Because the hole inside her was meant for someone. He meant something. His life and death were not in vain.

Matthew might have been screwed up, but he was the only one to act. He was the only one who was willing to help her, instead of turning his head and pretending that nothing was going on, when everything was. At fifteen, he was more a man than anyone Emily had known. And she, who had always felt so very mature, had truly grown up overnight.

She had dealt with the pain and the loss in silence, with only Matthew as a comfort. With only him to walk her back into a place that wanted to exile her for what she had done.

The snow reminded her. Everything reminded her. So Emily breathed in the memory of her friend that somehow lingered in the air around her. Then, she exhaled, and kept walking. She hoped never to outpace the memories, only wishing to carry them with her.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Prompt: All I Want for Christmas Is You**

**Characters: Garcia and the team (Season 8)**

**Words 297**

Garcia was as ready as she would ever be. She wasn't normally a fan of impromptu performances when they were given by her. The potential for humiliation was high, but the prospect of lifting her team's spirits always outweighed any insecurities.

The fact was, it was Christmas Day and they were stuck out in the middle of a horrific case. And Garcia had it on good authority that everyone was in their rooms for the evening, probably missing their families. So, she used her fancy- schmancy technology to call them. When she saw their beautiful faces, Garcia didn't wait. She put on her headband with the mistletoe on it and began her campaign to cheer them up.

_All I Want for Christmas Is You_ was a holiday standard as far as Garcia was concerned. And it was apropos, because all she wanted for Christmas was them. So she gave the performance of a lifetime, turning the fun-loving Mariah Carey tune into something more…old fashioned… Occasionally, Hotch would try to interject, but Rossi would cut him off with a hand. The song lasted an incredible four minutes.

"Uh, Garcia…" Morgan spoke up, a little timidly.

She smiled, breathless and proud, but everything positive drained out of her when she heard the whooping of people she didn't recognize, and a smattering of applause.

"Wait. Where are you guys?" Garcia hissed.

"We're sort of…in the hotel bar…" JJ admitted reluctantly.

Garcia's cheeks flushed. "Oh God…" she whispered "my worst fears ever were just realized."

"I tried to tell you," Hotch said regretfully.

"Maybe next time, pay a little more attention to our surroundings," Reid offered.

"Merry Christmas, Garcia," Alex offered sympathetically.

"Merry Christmas…" Garcia grumbled, and disconnected with them, trying to ignore the chants for an encore in the background.


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Prompt: Baby It's Cold Outside**

**Characters: JJ, Will (and Henry)**

**Words: 253**

"Jaje, come on… Can't you stay? It's freezing out there. The team will understand. It's just one night," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her gently.

"Mmm…you make a convincing case. But I have to. Besides, what if I get to go somewhere warm like Florida… Wouldn't you want that for me?" she teased.

"Of course, cher, but there's always gonna be cases. And this is supposed to be your day off. If you stay home, I could mix up a couple drinks…we could sit by the fire…just talk…or more than talk…"

"What about Henry?" JJ asked between kisses.

"What _about _Henry?" Will asked. "He's upstairs in his room, waiting for you to come outside with us and play in all this snow."

"So, I can _play_ in it_, _I just can't _go out _in it?" JJ challenged, opening the front door. "Henry. Mama's gotta go to work."

"No! We're playin'!" Henry called stubbornly. "Stay home, Mama, please?"

Will sighed holding the door open. "You can do whatever you want. But you'll be missing out. That's all I'm sayin'…"

Her phone buzzed on her hip for the second time in minutes. She glanced at the text from Garcia. "Looks like you two are in luck. Blizzard conditions. The jet can't fly…" she said, taking Will into her arms and kissing him in the open doorway.

Will smiled against her. "What will the neighbors think?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," JJ mumbled, feeling the excitement of a day wide open with possibilities.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Prompt: Christmas Tree**

**Characters: Rossi, Jack and Henry**

**Words: 500**

"Come on, boys. We've got a tree to find," Dave urged, setting out into the woods behind his cabin, 7-year-old Jack, and 4-year-old Henry in tow.

"Be careful, Henry, and listen to Dave," JJ called behind them, as Hotch echoed a similar warning to Jack. Then, thank goodness, the back door closed, and it was just Dave, the wilderness, and the boys.

"There's a lot of trees out here," Jack observed, holding tightly to Henry's hand, as his dad had instructed. "How will we know which one to chop down?"

"We'll just look around, and see which one speaks to us," Dave said calmly, his footsteps crunching in the snow.

Knowing that neither Jack nor Henry had the attention span for a long trek outside in cold weather, Dave had preselected a tree, and gave the boys the official job as onlookers.

"What's an onlooker do?" Jack asked, skeptically. "It sounds boring…like we get to just watch while you get to do all the fun stuff…"

Dave bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He had forgotten that Jack was smart as a whip, reading three years beyond his grade level. "It's not," Dave reassured. "It means you two guys get to make sure I'm doing this right."

"How would we even know?" Jack asked squinting in the snow, his cheeks red.

Dave had barely made any progress when Henry, who had been content to play in the snow beside Jack, screamed.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"We don't hurt trees!" Henry exclaimed, his eyes full of tears. "Mama says! If we hurt them, they can't grow big and strong…"

"Do you want to decorate a tree or not?" Dave asked, losing patience.

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Well, in order to do that, I need to bring one in from outside. So, I need to cut it down. It won't hurt the tree. In fact, I think the tree will be happy to be inside where its warm," Dave looked to Jack for help as Henry's lip quivered.

"Yeah, Henry! And the tree can get all dressed up in decorations, and drink water. Dave's going to take really good care of it."

"The tree's cold?" Henry asked softly.

"Are _you _cold?" Jack pressed. "We've only been outside for, like, two minutes, but this tree's been outside forever. It probably really wants to go inside."

"Okay. Do that thing to the tree, Dave," Henry said.

"I'm so glad I have the permission of a preschooler," Dave murmured. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he listened to Jack encourage him in his task, and Henry, steadfastly comforting the tree.

"We'll be inside soon, okay? Promise. It's nice and warm in there…"

Hours later, when the tree was up and decorated, Henry sat close by, admiring it.

"You like that, kiddo?" Dave asked.

"Mmm-hmm…" Henry said distracted. Then, Dave watched, speechless, as Henry filled the tree stand with his own apple cider, saying, "There. Perfect on a cold day…"


	6. A Warm Glow From a Fireplace

**Prompt: A warm glow from a fireplace**

**Characters: Garcia, JJ, Blake and Emily (set in Season 8)**

**Words: 340**

"Okay. Your fireplace is officially the best thing ever," Garcia announced, clinking cup of homemade peppermint hot chocolate against JJ's lightly.

After far too long apart, Penelope insisted upon some serious bonding among the BAU ladies and announced a night in. The best part? This night in included newcomer, Alex, and Emily-the-Strange-and-Great, their long lost team member. She was back in town against her will to celebrate with her mother, which she assured them, was a "special form of torture."

"So, how's work?" Emily asked.

"Oh, please. Let's discuss anything else," Garcia begged. "I got you all together so we could talk about things that don't matter, drink holiday beverages, and eat cookies, not so we could talk about work."

"Well, excuse me," Emily grumbled good-naturedly.

"Do you miss it?" Alex asked carefully.

"The job, no. The people? Every single day…" Emily said wistfully.

"So, we know Emily's getting her own special version of Mom-torture on Christmas," JJ said, sipping her own drink. "What's everyone else doing?

"I think I'm staying in," Alex offered.

"Any plans? Any family?" Penelope pressed. "I ask because I plan to spend Christmas Day on the couch watching hours of holiday movies, until midnight, when I will be first in line to see the gorgeous masterpiece that is _Les Miserables_. I was looking for some company. Any takers?"

"Can't," JJ shook her head regretfully. "Will's family will be here from New Orleans, and then we're all getting together with my mom…"

Penelope raised her eyebrows at Alex.

"If you want me to come, then I'm in. The movie won't measure up to the book, but I can try to watch it with an open mind…" she said, smiling.

"Well, thank you so much, Agent Blake," Garcia laughed.

"So, do you all do this often?" Alex asked carefully.

"Not often enough…" Emily said wistfully. "I miss you guys," she said again.

"We miss you, too," they echoed, staring at the crackling fire and trying to hold onto the closeness they had, instead of mourning its absence.


	7. Christmas Caroling

**Prompt: Christmas Caroling **

**Characters: Spencer, Dave & Carolyn (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 352**

Four-year-old Spencer pulled the door open after looking out the window, to be sure it wasn't a stranger or the government. It was not either of those. Just Dave and Carolyn, wearing red hats. When he pulled the door open, Dave and Carolyn immediately began singing a song about a snowman who came alive. He backed up, prepared to close the door on them, but Emily was directly behind him.

"What are they doing?" Spencer whispered urgently.

"Their Christmas caroling," Emily said calmly.

Spencer listened again and then looked at Emily seriously. "Carol means song of joy. This is a song about an abominable snowman who lures children around town! And then he _melts_, but still tells them he's _coming back someday_. It doesn't make me feel joyful, at all," he hissed.

"Okay, well, you can go inside and play, or you can practice listening politely," Emily said.

That wasn't a fair choice, because Spencer had never heard carolers before and he liked new things. Plus, now Dave and Carolyn were singing a much nicer song about needing a little Christmas. It sounded good and old-fashioned. And Spencer liked old-fashioned things because they reminded him of his mother, the literature professor.

"I'll listen politely," Spencer whispered.

The more they sang, the sadder Spencer felt. He found himself hoping that Dave and Carolyn would stop singing about decking he halls, because everyone knew you couldn't put a deck in the halls anyway. It wouldn't be practical. All Spencer wanted was for them to bring a special message from his mother. Preferably, in a song by Bob Dylan.

Then, like magic, Dave and Carolyn started singing _Must Be Santa_, which Spencer knew was by Bob Dylan. For once, it didn't make him scared. Just happy. His eyes filled with tears, and Spencer thought of lots and lots of the color pink, because he knew his mother was sending her love.

When they were done singing, Spence lunged at both Dave and Carolyn, wrapping his arms around them tightly. "Thank you…" he whispered around his feelings. "That was the perfect song to give me joy."


	8. Attending a Concert During a Blizzard

**Prompt: Attending a concert during a blizzard**

**Characters: Hotch, Haley & Jack**

**Words: 477**

Years later, Hotch had no memory of what concert they had gone to see, or what songs were performed. Only a couple of key things stuck out in his mind: Haley, and the blizzard. They had been young, in their mid-twenties, maybe, determined not to let something like a snowstorm deter them from a good time. They thought themselves invincible, though they clearly weren't.

In fact, they almost hadn't made it to the venue. But the memory of the trip itself, of singing songs in the car, and not thinking about work or life stresses, was such a much needed break from their life in that moment, that Hotch had been determined to get them where they were going safely. And he was determined that he would let Haley sing as much as she wanted. Her voice had always been beautiful.

In the end, none of it really mattered, except the way he and Haley held onto each other, even once they were seated. Nothing mattered except the snow melting on her face and the way her hand felt in his.

In a way, he wished he could remember what group they'd been in such a rush to see. What songs they'd spent all evening singing. It would have been something else to hold onto on days like today, when he was missing her so much, and forgetting the most important things about her.

Time passed. And Hotch stopped wondering. He put the memory in the farthest corners of his mind, so as not to have it disturb him when he had so many other things to attend to. First and foremost, Jack.

It was a few days into December and holiday songs had been all he could talk about. Songs about Christmas cookies and Santa, which he would speak of with the same intensity he used when telling his dad about Hanukah and Kwanzaa songs. For days, Hotch didn't know if he would wake up to a Christmas classic, Hebrew or African.

Then, it happened. Jack, who had been taking piano lessons for three months, played a series of notes that sent chills up Hotch's arms. It was the song Haley had been singing in the car. _Water Runs Dry _by Boyz II Men. Hotch approached from behind, only to see that Jack had his I-Pod in, and was singing the lyrics very softly to himself.

Hotch waited until Jack was finished and then touched his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy? Where'd you learn that?" Hotch asked.

Jack shrugged. "Garcia got it for me. She knows every song."

"I see. Well, I like it," Hotch said carefully, sitting down beside Jack on the piano bench. "Do you know why?"

Jack shook his head.

"Because Mommy used to sing it in the car with me," Hotch confessed.

"Me, too," Jack admitted shyly. "That's why I love it so much."


	9. Christmas Cookies

**Prompt: Christmas cookies**

**Characters: Reid & Rossi**

**Words: 229**

Baking is a science, right? So why can't Spencer seem to make cookies?

It's thoroughly disheartening when batch after batch come out of the oven with some kind of critical problem. It didn't matter that he had followed the recipe exactly. No matter what preventative action he took, the cookies burned and the kitchen filled with smoke. Finally, he managed to produce a usable dozen, which he packaged carefully to bring into work the following day.

What he wasn't counting on, was Rossi's reaction.

"These are barely baked…" he observed before taking a single bite.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer insisted. "I put them in the oven and closed the door."

"Was it turned _on_?" Rossi asked, touching a cookie experimentally.

"Yes," Reid answered testily. "Every batch was burning so I turned the temperature down a few degrees and took them out a little sooner.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Don't do that," he said seriously.

"So, you'd rather have my neighbors all be angry with me and the fire department knowing me by name?" Spencer asked.

"Tell you what. I'll take these home, and stick them in my convection oven. They'll be good as new in no time. I'll bring 'em back in tomorrow. You still take the credit. How's that?"

"They're frosted," Spencer pointed out.

"Oh, right. Guess you're out of luck then, kid." Rossi said apologetically.


	10. Hot Chocolate

**Prompt: Hot Chocolate**

**Characters: Morgan and Prentiss (set in the Paris universe)**

**Words: 379**

"So, how's it going?" Morgan asked casually, kicking back on his couch. It had been a crazy day at work, and he still felt the hole that Prentiss's absence had left. "Where are you?"

"Heaven," she sighed, like it was true.

"God, I hope not," Morgan responded, blinking away the memories of those awful months when he'd thought she might be gone.

"What I _mean_ is, I'm in this heavenly little Parisian café that serves nothing short of the most exquisite hot chocolate. No cheap powdered stuff here. It's practically a delicacy."

"No way," Morgan grinned at his own cup of admittedly terrible hot chocolate. "Guess we got some kinda mind-meld happening. I'm here drinkin' cheap American hot chocolate as we speak."

"Oh, you are?" Prentiss asked, everything about her softening. "That makes me feel closer to all of you," she said, and Morgan could hear her taking a sip of her fancy drink.

There was a pause, while Morgan stared around his place. It was late, and it was a mess in here, but he just wanted to feel connected to Emily. Things were all right at work. They were adjusting. But it wasn't the same. Not without Emily.

"Morgan?" she prompted.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly.

"I am… Very… I just wish I could have the best of both worlds, you know? The peace I've found here, and the friends I have there."

Morgan listened to the hint of a French accent that colored her words. She had settled in already.

"Well, just know, you can come back and visit anytime…" he told her honestly.

"I know," she nodded to herself.

"So…any new art lately?" he asked.

"Why do you insist on asking instead of checking for yourself?" Emily reprimanded lightly.

"'Cause I like to hear it from you…I like to get the background story about what inspired it…" he smiled.

"Well, right now, I'm quite inspired to start a new series of paintings. I think the first two will be entitled _Hot Chocolate Sunrise _and _Hot Chocolate After Dark_…" she mused, a smile in her voice.

"Sounds great. We miss you," he told her honestly.

"Likewise," she answered very softly and he could swear he heard tears in her voice before the call was disconnected.


	11. Scrooge

**Prompt: Scrooge**

**Character: Garcia (deleted scene from What Makes a family, chapter 19, Haste)**

**Words: 252**

It's worse than people think. Not having family over the holidays. Penelope has been in a horrendous mood and she suspects it's only going to get worse as time goes on. Emily has already been here and gone. She'd given Penelope the fabulous Christmas Eve gift of a promise that meant nothing. Penelope had thrown away the only option for a home she was ever going to get.

So now, she has nothing to look forward to. Just more time alone. This Christmas is seriously going to suck. She wishes she could sleep through it. But, of course, she can't. Life doesn't stop just because you're sad. Penelope knew that better than most.

She woke up at six o'clock, like every other day. She showed up everywhere she was supposed to, and was shocked to see so many people in the same boat as she was. Very few of them had families they could go home to. It doesn't help Penelope's state of mind. She's grouchy and hates the whole idea of Christmas, so she holds tight to the few kindnesses she has been shown.

The sweet little boys she'd met - Aaron and Spencer - and Derek, who seemed to understand her on some deeper level Penelope couldn't quite grasp. There were good things and there were bad things, and Penelope knew it was all about where she chose to put her energy.

But the truth was, she just couldn't summon the energy to be happy. Not now. Not like this.


	12. Complaining About Cold Weather

**Prompt: Complaning about cold weather**

**Characters: Morgan and Garcia (set during 5x21, "Exit Wounds")**

**Words: 150**

"It's freezing in here. Doesn't this place have heat?" Morgan complained. To himself, because Garcia hadn't come in yet. He was curled up in a heavy duty sleeping bag on the floor, leaving the bed for her.

He tried to sleep, but it was impossible. No one should be this cold, voluntarily, especially when winter was a memory. He was too cold and his mind wouldn't stop going over and over the details of the case.

Then, he heard Garcia screaming for help and forgot about being cold. Forgot about everything else except getting to her. And he got to her. And she was okay. But they had words, and she was done talking. It was hours before he could turn his brain off, but he must have.

Because then it was the next morning, and he woke up with the quilt from the bed draped over the sleeping bag.


	13. Searching for Hidden Gifts

**Prompt: Searching for hidden gifts**

**Characters: JJ and Henry**

**Words: 236**

"Mama, come here! I got a present for you!" Henry yelled.

"You do? What is it?" JJ asked, coming from the living room to his bedroom.

"Not telling," Henry said, grinning.

"I see. Is it a surprise?" she asked.

"Yeah! So find it, okay? Then you can open it!" he encouraged, taking her hand.

JJ purposely ignored Henry's favorite blanket balled suspiciously on the floor, and made a big show of searching behind doors and in his closet. She looked in all his desk drawers and in his toy box, making him giggle.

"Wait… What's this?" she asked, touching the blanket. "There's something in here…" JJ smiled. "Should I see what it is?"

"Yeah!" Henry cheered.

Carefully, JJ opened the blanket, mindful of other presents Henry had given her. An extra piece of cake from a friend's birthday party. The rest of his grape juice. But what she unearthed this time made her heart melt. The homemade Christmas ornament with his preschool picture (which he had scowled for because he "wasn't four yet." Now that he was, he promised JJ he would smile. While she had contemplated not buying them, the picture had slowly grown on her, and Henry absolutely loved it, and wanted to hang one in his room.

"It's _me_!" Henry announced happily. "Merry Christmas, Mama!"

"Thanks, Little Man!" she told him, covering his face in kisses. "Just what I wanted."


	14. Snow Day

**Prompt: Snow Day**

**Characters: Emily, Derek, JJ, Aaron and Spencer (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 320**

"Hey… Wake up…" Derek urged, poking Spencer. "Come on. You're gonna wanna wake up for this. Trust me."

"What?" Spencer whined, and Aaron sat up across the room, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a snow day," he said, waiting for all the happiness he felt at Aaron and Spencer's ages hearing this same thing, but all Derek got back were blank looks.

"What's that?" Aaron wondered.

"Seriously?" Derek asked, incredulous. "It's where the weather's too cold or snowy to go to school. So kids get to stay home and do stuff outside."

Spencer's face crumbled. "But…I _love school_…" he sobbed.

Aaron looked warily out the window. "I'm not playing outside,"

"Whatever. Y'all are missing out. I'm gonna be outside with JJ pretty much all day. Emily already said we can't call friends, because the roads are bad, but I don't care." Derek shrugged.

"Hey! Hurry up!" JJ called from upstairs. "I'm getting outside before you and I'm building a way more sturdy fort than you! Are the little boys coming?"

"Nah," Derek shook his head. "Get up, though, guys. Emily said."

Then, he left them downstairs to go after JJ who was outside already outside, building some kind of wall out of snow. Derek was way behind.

Inside, Emily set out mugs and various choices for hot beverages, never expecting six year old Spencer to come upstairs crying about missing school and then, inexplicably, perk up at the sight of the half full coffee pot.

"Since there's coffee cups for all of us, does that mean I can have coffee? Because that would improve my day so much."

"No, buddy. Coffee's for grown-ups. You can choose between hot chocolate, apple cider or tea."

Spencer sighed dramatically and laid his head down on the table. "This is the worst day ever," he moaned.

Emily smiled to herself, intrigued and amused at how each of them handled the news of a snow day.


	15. Pets in Christmas Clothes

**Prompt: Pets in Christmas clothes**

**Characters: Aaron & Sergio (deleted scene from What Makes a Family, chapter 19, Haste)**

**Words: 208**

Aaron looked carefully at the very small Santa coat. He had found it when he checked the box under the stairs. There was only one family member those things could fit. He eyed Sergio carefully.

"I think Emily wants you to wear this," Aaron offered apologetically.

Sergio's tail moved back and forth. So maybe he wanted to?

Aaron picked up Sergio very gently and moved his front legs through the coat. Aaron grimaced. "That…doesn't look very good on you," he said. "But if Emily wants you to wear it, then okay…" he said.

Then, Aaron put on his special Christmas pajamas that he had opened earlier that night with the family. Even Derek had loved getting new pajamas. Aaron knew he did. Because he didn't always have them, but now he did.

"Sergio. Come," Aaron called. But Sergio just looked at him.

Aaron sighed, scooping up Sergio and walking upstairs. "We're ready," he said softly.

Emily laughed and said, "You both look so handsome," and patted the couch next to her. Spencer was on her other side, and Derek was across the room in a chair.

Aaron and Sergio settled in next to Emily, and listened as she started to read a book about the night before Christmas.


	16. Taking a Dog for a Walk in the Snow

**Prompt: Taking a dog for a walk in the snow.**

**Characters: Jack, Derek & Clooney**

**Words: 500**

"Clooney, do you have to smell everything?" Derek asked, as his dog buried his face in the snow.

"He _likes_ the smell of everything," Jack told him. He loved Clooney. Ever since they dressed up at Halloween together, Clooney and Jack were best buddies. Dad wouldn't let Jack have a dog, but Derek said he could have most of Clooney. But he could board at Derek's. Board meant living, even though it sounded like wood, or being bored.

"Look at this… Clooney, knock it off. You're gonna get all wet and then you're gonna stink. And I'm not letting a smelly dog inside."

"Yes, you have to," Jack told him calmly. "He's mostly mine, remember? And I don't want most of my dog to freeze."

"Yeah, kid, I know. I just don't like it when he rolls around in the snow. But I would never let him freeze. I was just kidding."

"Your face doesn't look like it," Jack insisted.

"So, what's goin' on with you? What are you learning in school?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, because he hated that question, and because he really was learning nothing.

"What kind of nothing?" Derek pressed, while Clooney ran as fast as he could through the snow and then turned around, waiting for Jack to chase him.

"Like, we have to get read to by fourth graders, and I already can read as good as them, but my reading buddy doesn't ever read books I like. And he can't even read that well."

"Why don't you help him out?" Derek asked, calling Clooney back to his side.

"I tried but he got really mad at me…and my teacher wanted to pair me with another kid in class, but that didn't work either."

"Huh," Derek said like the was thinking. "Well, I can read to you. What are you into?"

"The Missing," Jack said honestly.

"The Missing? What's that?"

"A series. They're kind of about history. And kind of about fantasy…"

"Ah… Well, you bring one of those books over anytime and we'll read it, okay? Which one are you up to?"

"Five. I haven't saved the money yet. It was out in September. I wanted it for my birthday, but Dad doesn't think those books are good for me. He thinks they'll make me grow too fast."

"Well, tell you what? How 'bout if we read them together? I'll talk to your dad and get his okay on it. If he says yes, we can hang out and read, and you can ask questions, if you got 'em."

Right then, Clooney barked.

"What's that, Clooney? You wanna get Jack somethin' special for Christmas?" Derek asked, and Jack's face split into a big smile.

"Thank you, Clooney!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Clooney's wet, furry neck.

"Oh, thank you, _Clooney_," Derek teased. "I see how it is."

"Thanks, Derek. You're my best buddy," Jack said honestly.

"I thought that was Clooney," Derek said, sounding confused.

"Well, you're my best _human_ buddy."


	17. Holiday Photo

**Prompt: Holiday Photo**

**Characters: Dave & Carolyn (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 387**

It was no secret that year, which Christmas card was Dave and Carolyn's favorite. They treasured them all, of course, but there was one that stood out. It was the first complete family picture of the Prentisses.

They all stood outside, in the beautiful falling snow, their arms wrapped around each other: first little Spencer, who was smiling a huge smile from his perch on Derek's shoulders. Derek with one arm around Spencer's legs to keep him secure, and the other around Penelope - his expression was calm and happy - while she had a gleeful grin. Penelope had her arm around Emily, whose smile was so rare and wide, the Rossis were glad it had been captured on film. JJ stood close to Emily, a small, pensive smile on her face, and Aaron was plastered to JJ's side, absolutely beaming. The black and white gave the picture an old, precious feeling.

It didn't have any sort of holiday greeting. It said simply, "always believe," and was signed, "with love from, Spencer, Derek, Penelope, Emily, JJ and Aaron."

It was rare to see all of them happy. So much so that Carolyn seriously thought about getting the picture enlarged and putting it in a frame. But when she mentioned it to Emily, Carolyn was dissuaded.

"I don't know…" Emily had debated. "I have another one, I think you'll enjoy more. Hold off a little while until I can bring it over."

So they had waited. For so long, in fact, that it slipped their minds except when their gazes fell on the precious picture. And then it was Christmas morning, and they found an unexpected gift for them beneath the Prentisses Christmas tree.

All the kids crowded around as Dave and Carolyn sat close and opened the gift together.

"Oh… It's so beautiful," Carolyn gasped. "Isn't it beautiful, David?" she asked, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"It sure is," he said gruffly.

There was the Christmas picture, in a five-by-seven wooden frame. Only this time, it was in vibrant color that made the faces they loved come alive.

"Definitely our favorite gift," Dave announced, pulling each of them in for a hug.

"But it's just a picture," Spencer said, sounding confused.

"No, honey," Carolyn corrected gently, his face between her hands. "It's all of you. Happy."


	18. Picture Taken with a Snowman

**Prompt: Picture taken with a snowman**

**Characters: JJ, Henry (& Hotch)**

**Words: 333**

The case was finished, and they were local, thank goodness. JJ didn't want to deal with long distances today. She just wanted to get home. As Hotch drove the SUV, a flash of white caught her attention.

"Hotch, stop."

"What is it?" he asked, pulling over.

"I need to get a picture with this," she insisted. The snowman was tiny - built right next to the curb, and Henry had apparently - according to a recent picture from Will - built a snowman and asked if she could find one, so their snowmen could be friends.

It took less than a minute, to strike a funny pose and take her own photo beside the miniature snowman with a carrot nose and rocks for eyes.

She added a message below the picture:

_Mama and this little snowman say hi! I'll be home soon! Love you!_

JJ hit send and instantly, her screen was filled with the picture that had started it all. Henry, with his arms spread wide, and his mouth open, in the middle of some excited exclamation. Behind him was the cutest little snowman ever. His first. JJ was sorry she'd missed it.

Her phone buzzed then and she picked it up, seeing Will's name.

"Thank you for my snowman. Bring him home, please, Mama?" a little voice asked.

"Sorry, buddy, I can't. He has to stay outside or he'll melt."

"Okay," Henry sighed. "But _you_ can come home, right?"

"I'm on my way right now," she promised.

"See you so soon," he said sweetly.

"Okay. You be a good boy for Daddy, and I'll be home soon," JJ said.

"First snowman?" Hotch guessed.

"Yeah," JJ sighed.

"Haley got Jack's on video. Will probably got Henry's, too."

"I also got this fantastic picture," JJ laughed, showing it to Hotch as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Wow…he looks very excited," Hotch smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…that's my Henry…" JJ said, hardly able to wait until she wrapped her arms around him again.


	19. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Prompt: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Characters: Jack & Hotch**

**Words: 254**

"Are you coming home?" Jack asked, holding Aunt Jessica's phone to his ear.

"Yes," Dad said, his voice sounding very far away.

"_On _Christmas?' Jack pressed.

"I'm going to try very hard. We may have to celebrate a little later than planned. Like the day after. What do you think? Then Christmas can last longer."

Jack stayed quiet.

"Jack?"

"Almost on Christmas isn't the same as _on _Christmas," Jack said, swallowing his tears.

"I know, buddy. I'll do my best," his dad promised.

"If you're late, does that mean Santa will be late, too?" Jack wondered. "Because, you know, you're the one who unlocks the door for him and leaves him a snack. Otherwise he might not stop at our house. He might forget all about me."

His dad sighed. "How could Santa forget to come to our house? You've been so good this year."

"Well, how could _you _not be home on Christmas?" Jack asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Listen, why don't you give the phone to Jessica, all right?"

Jack turned around, ready to walk to the kitchen. His dad's voice sounded funny. He glanced up, when he saw someone in the doorway. Jack smiled very slowly.

"Dad! You tricked me!"

"I did," he said, picking Jack up. "But it was a good trick, wasn't it?" His dad kissed Jack's face and it was gross, but only a little bit. Jack laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Never leave, okay?" Jack whispered.

"I wish I never had to…"


	20. Winter Wonderland

**Prompt: Winter Wonderland**

**Characters: JJ & Garcia, set in Season 8**

**Words: 318**

"It's so pretty outside," Garcia sighed.

"Pretty when you don't have to go out in it," JJ qualified, taking a long sip of her Caramel Brulée Latte.

It had been too long since she and Garcia had maintained their standing Tuesday coffee morning. It started out of necessity when JJ was promoted against her will and had to leave her team behind. She remembered one such Tuesday, when a call from Hotch had interrupted them, sending Garcia to the office, and JJ to Hotch's to watch Jack. That day had stuck with her, and even two years later, JJ and Jack had a kind of bond born from that day together.

"You okay?" Garcia asked, eying JJ carefully.

"Yeah…just…things have changed so much. Remember when we started these?"

"You mean because I threatened you?" Garcia teased, sipping her Gingerbread Latte.

"That's not the only reason," JJ laughed. "I wasn't about to let go of you. I just can't believe everything that's happened since… I left, then Emily…then she came back…and left again. Now Alex is here. It's…" JJ trailed off, staring out the window.

"It's _weird_," Garcia decided. "And lonely…but there's something magical about this time of year, don't you think?"

JJ shrugged. "It's always been kind of sad to me…" she admitted.

"How so?" Garcia pressed gently.

"Just missing people," JJ said quietly, her tone guarded. "I always find myself thinking more about my sister…and my dad…"

"Me, too," Garcia echoed. "But that's why it's so important to focus on what we do have. Like, the office Christmas party…"

JJ smiled, in spite of herself. "Are we allowed to bring kids this year?"

"I think we're allowed to do whatever we want. You know the office party wouldn't exist without us," Garcia winked.

JJ's gaze focused on the white landscape outside the window. "I guess it is kind of pretty," she admitted.

"There you go," Garcia smiled.


	21. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Winter Prompt/1,000 Prompts: My Grown Up Christmas List/Safe**

**Characters: Ashley & Jack, post-ep for 6x10, "What Happens At Home."**

**Words: 500**

It's been a few days, but Ashley is still in shock. And in loads of trouble with Aaron Hotchner. She isn't even part of the team, she knows that, and now she probably never will be. She is just a cadet, and now, she's probably lost her only chance to be a part of this team. God, she wanted to be a part of this team.

She walks slowly up the office stairs. She has to talk to Dave, has to try to make sense out of things. Ashley hesitates outside Hotch's office. She hears a voice, but it isn't his. It's too young. Too scared. Too much like Ashley herself had been as a child. She glances in the window and sees a little boy sitting in Hotch's desk chair, maybe five years old. She hadn't known he had a son, but why would she? This is the office. Personal lives are left at home…well…except for hers.

Ashley taps lightly on the door, and watches, dumbstruck, as the boy in the chair slides under the desk.

"Hello?" she calls tentatively.

No response.

Ashley glances around, but doesn't see Hotch anywhere. The last thing she wants is to be held responsible for scaring Hotch's little boy. The least she can do is try to make things right.

"My name is Ashley. I'm sorry I scared you," she says, coming around the desk.

"I don't like knocking," he manages in a hoarse whisper.

"I was just going to talk to Dave next door and I heard you in here. What were you playing?"

"Superheroes…"

"Superheroes, huh? Who's your favorite superhero?" Ashley asks.

"Daddy."

"What's your name?" she asks, feeling the hair rise up on the back of her arms. Her intuition is working overtime. Hotch is nearby. She can just tell. She should really stop the small talk and get out of here.

"Jack."

Jack Hotchner, like his father, has an unflinching gaze that leaves Ashley more than a little unnerved. "Nice to meet you, Jack. I don't want to bother you, so I'm going to go, okay?" she says, taking a step back and then another.

"Ashley, wait," Jack says, surprising her, grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"What do you want for Christmas? I don't mean you…I mean… What does a _grown-up _want?" he stage-whispers. "I don't want anything and I couldn't think of what to tell Santa to bring Daddy…"

"I want everyone I care about to be safe," Ashley says honestly.

"I can't give him that. What else?" Jack asks, breaking her heart with his honesty.

"Well, this isn't something Santa can give him, but the best gift - the gift everyone really wants - is love. Your daddy would appreciate a hug and a kiss from you more than anything," Ashley murmurs.

"But I can't wrap it," Jack protests softly.

"Some of the best gifts in the world are too big to wrap," Ashley whispers, squeezing his shoulder and making her way past Hotch, and down the hall.


	22. New Year's Resolutions

**Prompt: New Year's Resolutions**

**Character: Emily, set in the Paris universe**

**Words: 211**

It had been six long years since Emily had seen her coworkers at the BAU. She had tried other jobs, but none suited her quite as well as the one she had been forced into in Paris. But now, instead of being the artist, Pascale, she was - and proudly - the artist, Emily Prentiss. And better than that, she had reconnected with an old flame, Christiane.

This year was their first as a family, because Christiane had just given birth to a beautiful baby, Caroline. The future, which, a decade ago, looked bleak and uncertain, was now bright and expansive as the horizon. Garcia might have said that everything happened for a reason, and she might have been right. If all this heartache meant that Emily got to spend the rest of her life in a country she loved, with people she treasured.

She didn't believe in New Year's resolutions, but it was hard not to make plans with a little bit more intention than usual. She completely meant to keep in touch with JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid, but somehow, that had fallen by the wayside.

"Someday," Emily spoke to her baby in gentle French, "you'll meet the people who made me who I am. I promise."


	23. Why Do Mummies Like Christmas So Much?

**Prompt: Why do mummies like Christmas so much?**

**Characters: JJ & Jack, set in Season 8**

**Words: 446**

JJ rushed around, trying to find her phone. Henry had this habit of playing with it and then never telling JJ where he put it after that. It wasn't like the days when you could page your own cordless phone to see where it was. Now, if JJ couldn't find it, she was out of luck. And money, too. She'd just gotten a new phone, and it was expensive.

Finally, she found it, wedged under the cushion in the living room couch. She saw Hotch's name in the display window, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, praying he didn't want her to come in. She'd been looking forward to some quality time with her little phone-stealer.

"Why didn't you answer the phone? I had to call you a ton of times," Jack pointed out, sounding irritated.

"Why are you on your dad's phone?" JJ returned, laughing.

"I asked you first," Jack insisted, but JJ could hear the smile creeping into his voice.

"I _couldn't _answer my phone right away because Henry had it last and he hid it somewhere. It just took me a little while to find it. What's up?"

"Well, I had a joke for you, but if you don't want to hear it…" he said sneakily.

"Of course I want to hear it," JJ insisted, in the midst of multi-tasking. She absolutely could not do anything related to housework or Christmas shopping when Henry was around. So while he and Will were out doing boy stuff, she was tucking clothes into drawers, and rescuing toys from odd places, all while trying to decide where to go to find Henry some kind of tent. It was the only thing he wanted for Christmas this year.

"Okay… Why do mummies like Christmas so much?" Jack asked, anticipation heavy in his voice.

"I give up," JJ said, after some thought. "Why?"

"Because of all the _wrapping_," Jack said, bursting into giggles.

"Hey, that was pretty good," she praised. "Who taught you that?"

"My friend at school, Paul," Jack said proudly.

"Ah, well he tells great jokes. Hey, Jack? Do you have any idea what kind of tent Henry might want for Christmas?"

"Yeah! I saw the perfect one when I was on Amazon the other day. It's Lightning McQueen!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why were you on Amazon?" JJ wondered.

"We don't have to worry about that," Jack said, and JJ could hear him smiling again. "But really, he would _love _this tent. And if you guys need any help, like, setting it up, or testing it out, I can help!"

"Thanks, buddy. Great idea…and great joke," JJ said.

"I know. Merry Christmas, JJ."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."


	24. Where Does a Snowman Keep His Money?

**Prompt: Where does a snowman keep his money?**

**Characters: Reid & Henry**

**Words: 261**

"Reid! Hey! I got a funny joke! You wanna hear?" Henry exclaimed loudly, inches from Reid's face.

Had this been anyone else, Reid would have not-so-politely dismissed them, but Henry was one of Reid's favorite people in the world. He was also barely four years old, so exceptions could be made for less than socially acceptable behavior, such as screaming in someone's face.

"Sure, I love a good joke. What is it?" he said, with what he thought of as excessive amounts of patience.

"Hey, Mama! What's that joke?" Henry yelled.

"Where does a snowman keep his money?" JJ coached softly.

"Where does snowman keep his money?!" Henry shrieked.

"I don't know. Where does a snowman keep his money?"

"In a snow bank!" JJ whispered.

"In a snow bank!" Henry echoed.

"That's pretty good, Henry," Reid smiled.

"Wanna hear it again? Where does snowman keep his money in a snow bank!" Henry giggled exaggeratedly to himself.

"Henry, here. Let me show you how to tell a joke. You say, 'Where does a snowman keep his money?'"

"Where?" Henry asked, confused.

"No," Reid said. "You ask, 'Where does a snowman keep his money?' I ask, 'Where?' Then you say, 'In a snow bank.' Got it?"

"No," Henry shook his head. Then, he spotted Garcia, across the office. "Hey Garcia! Wanna hear a joke? Where does snowman keep his money in a snow bank!"

To Garcia's credit, she threw her head back and laughed, scooping Henry up and covering him in kisses, telling him that was the best joke she'd heard all day.


	25. Dear Santa

**Prompt: Dear Santa**

**Characters: Derek, Aaron, Spencer (& Emily), What Makes a Family universe**

**Words: 373**

"What am I supposed to say?" Aaron asked.

"I'm confused, too," Spencer added.

"Guys, it's not supposed to be confusing. It's supposed to be fun. You write a letter to Santa and then you mail it to the North Pole and he gets it. In the letter, you tell him what you want for Christmas," Derek explained, even though he was a little old to be writing letters to Santa. He did it until that last year with his parents. Then, he'd stopped. But he had at least a little experience. These guys had no idea how to write a Santa letter, and that was just sad. Especially for kids who were still little.

"But Emily always says we don't ask for things, we wait for them to be given to us," Aaron pointed out.

"Also, I think the North Pole is uninhabited," Spencer pointed out. "So mailboxes are extremely less likely than they would be in a neighborhood where actual people live. You guys know that Saint Nicholas lived a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah, we get it, but Emily wants us to have some Christmas traditions so lets do this, all right?"

"Did _you _write one?" Spencer asked skeptically.

"Not exactly," Derek admitted.

"Is Santa supposed to be magic?" Aaron asked. "I mean, is he like your hope?"

"I don't know," Derek shrugged. "It's not that serious, guys, I'm tellin' you. Just write the letter and you get stuff."

"I think we should write one together, then," Aaron decided.

Later that evening, Emily crept out into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. Her artistic muses were always at their best late, and when the kids were in bed, it meant she could concentrate and get more done.

Something caught her attention, though. A sheet of paper in the middle of the kitchen table. It was labeled with a green Post-It note in Derek's handwriting, requesting that Emily please mail it to the North Pole since none of the boys had an address.

Her eyes fell on the letter - the single line, really - and Emily's breath caught in her throat:

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas, we want a family, please. _

_From Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid_


	26. Dear Emily

**Prompt: Dear Emily**

**Characters: JJ & Emily, set in the Paris universe, and also Season 8**

**Words: 341**

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sending this way ahead of time because I can only guess how long this will take, after my internet searches turned up nothing. We miss you here. We're okay, but not the same. I hope Paris is treating you well - who am I kidding, how can Paris not treat you well? - and I hope you're happy. I just wish you'd write, or text, or call, or Skype, really, I'd take anything at this point. We are getting ready for the office Christmas party. Apparently Spence is hosting this year, so I'm not really sure how things are going to go. But I'm always more confident when things are on my home turf. Though, if they're on Reid's, I don't have to cook, which is awesome. Rossi will probably bring something. Garcia, too. Maybe we should do a pot luck? What do you think?_

_Like you're really concerned about the annual office Christmas party when you're in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I'm jealous. But mostly because I wish I was there with you. It's just weird without you, and it's worrying me that you're not in touch. Are you okay? What are you doing for the holidays this year? Did you find that girl you liked so much? Kiss and make up? I hope so. Everyone deserves to be happy._

_Henry is growing so much. I'm enclosing a picture because you won't believe me otherwise. We talk about you all the time. He loves that you came to our wedding, and Will, of course, feels indebted to you forever, since you saved his ass last spring. I do, too, honestly. I wouldn't be where I am without you. You pushed me in all the right moments and directions, and I hope you find the same goodness and happiness in life for yourself. Even if you never write back, know I'm here. Know I miss you. And know that I'm coming to visit someday, if it's the last thing I do._

_Love, JJ_


	27. Christmas Parties

**Prompt: Christmas parties (continued in Mistletoe)**

**Character: Reid (& the team) Season 8 **

**Words: 348**

Reid, admittedly, was nervous. In all the years the office Christmas party had existed - this was the eighth - he had never once hosted. The job was imposing and his place was small. It made sense for Rossi to do it - which he had, on occasion. It made less sense for Garcia to host, but she also took a turn a couple years back and had been successful. The point was, Reid didn't know how he'd gotten talked into this.

He turned on some orchestral Christmas music and tried to clean up as much as possible. His apartment had precious few decorations. Only a sprig of mistletoe and a wreath on the door. No tree. No Christmas cards. He hoped it wouldn't be too depressing for everyone else. To take some of the pressure off, JJ had suggested a pot luck, which helped. It meant Reid wasn't solely responsible for food. He put in a frozen pizza and hoped it would count as something. He'd already proven he couldn't make cookies. It was in everyone's best interest that his main dish require him to do as little as possible.

All at once, his phone started ringing. The whole group of them were waiting to be let in. How was it fifteen minutes past their agreed-upon start time already? Reid rushed to his room and changed into his annual ugly Christmas sweater just in time to hear knocking at his apartment door.

Warily, he opened it, and was instantly embraced in hugs, smells and sounds. Rossi set down a pot of something on the stove, Jack and Henry tore into the living room and catapulted themselves onto Reid's couch. Morgan and Hotch were carrying containers and bags and JJ and Garcia also were laden with heavy bowls of something. Blake brought up the rear, hesitantly.

The two of them stood by the wall, while everyone talked.

"Is it always this crazy?" she asked, as the rest of them crowded around the table, laughing, talking, and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

"No," Reid denied. "Usually, it's worse."


	28. Super Bowl Sunday

**Prompt: Super Bowl Sunday**

**Characters: Emily, Derek and family (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 310**

Emily never thought she would be throwing a Super Bowl party, but that was before she had a sixteen-year-old, who loved the sport. Suddenly, it didn't matter that she didn't know the first thing about football, or even who was playing. All that mattered was that this was a way to give Derek something special. Something he didn't ask for, but would enjoy, just the same.

She brought the idea up to Dave, who was already deep into preparations for a party of his own. There was talk of seven-layer dip and chicken wings. Other food that Emily would never have prepared on a normal day, but the Super Bowl was important to Derek, so it became important to her.

So while Derek and Dave were whooping and cheering in the Rossi's living room, Emily and Carolyn cleaned and tried to have quiet conversations. It was pretty impossible, though, as the house was milling with people. Not only guests of Dave and Carolyn's but also 21-year-old Penelope, who was helping in the kitchen, 11-year-old Aaron and 8-year-old Spencer, who were downstairs playing on the Rossi's pool table and 14-year-old JJ, whom Emily would have never guessed to be a football fan. But she was out there with the guys, just as invested in the outcome of the game as they were.

At the end of the night, Derek sought Emily out. "Hey. Thank you. This was really cool," he said honestly.

"You're welcome. By the way, did you know JJ was interested in football?"

"No, but there's a lot you still don't know about us," Derek pointed out.

And it was true. Twenty-two months since they had become a family, and there were still so many mysteries about her kids. Emily couldn't wait to find out more about them. It was one of her favorite things about being a mom.


	29. Mistletoe

**Prompt: Mistletoe**

**Characters: Alex & the team (Season 8)**

**Words: 398**

The first time it happened, Alex found herself unprepared. One moment, she was standing in a doorway, and the next, Reid had pecked her on the cheek.

"What- What was that?" she stuttered, surprised.

"Mistletoe," he nodded above her head.

So, really, she should not have been surprised when Rossi gave her a very chaste kiss later that night as she was passing from the living room into the hallway. She pressed her lips together, hating to let her need for personal space and proper etiquette get in the way of the fun of her first office party. The truth remained, though, Alex felt like an outsider.

All these people knew each other, and, save Reid, she didn't have the same advantage. It was difficult to inject herself into conversations about family, home lives, children, or Emily Prentiss, when she had no firsthand experience with any of it. So, it was only natural that Alex stood on the fringes of the group. Unfortunately for her - she always happened to be backed under that damn mistletoe.

Morgan and, God, even Hotch, managed to sneak one in when Alex was least expecting it. But then, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was it. No more surprise kisses under the mistletoe.

But an hour later, when Alex caught herself inadvertently lurking in the same doorway again (for the record, she blamed Reid's shoebox sized apartment), Alex realized she had sorely underestimated JJ and Garcia. They looked at her with humor shining in their eyes. She tried to back away, but they caught her between them, each smooching her on a cheek.

"Okay, what is this, exactly? Would someone fill me in, please?" she gasped, laughing in spite of herself.

"It's initiation," JJ whispered against her face.

"Into the wonderful world of BAU Christmas parties," Garcia added, and Alex was sure she left a bright red lipstick print in her wake. "Just go with it. We mean well," she reassured as everyone laughed. "It's all love."

Alex thought she might be the butt of office jokes, or just plain shunned, but the mistletoe business really did break the ice. Especially when JJ and Hotch's little boys ran toward her, screaming, "Mistletoe!" and wrapped their arms around her because "kisses were gross."

"So? Did I pass?" she asked JJ, with a boy clinging to each leg.

"With flying colors," JJ grinned.


	30. Sledding

**Prompt: Sledding**

**Characters: JJ, Hotch, Garcia, Henry & Jack**

**Words: 410**

"JJ?"

Cocking her head, JJ took the phone away from her ear and stared at the caller ID. "Hotch? Please tell me we don't have a case…"

"No. I was wondering if Henry was interested in coming sledding with Jack. Paul and Nate are going out of town to visit family, and Jack's pretty disappointed."

"I see. Well, I think you'll have a willing participant over here."

"Is that Hotch?" Garcia stage-whispered. "Are you going sledding? If you are, I'm definitely coming."

"Maybe more than one. Garcia's here, and she's apparently coming along."

"Good," Hotch confirmed.

JJ bundled Henry up and put him in the car, totally content to let he and Garcia sing as many choruses of _We Wish You a Merry Christmas _as would keep Henry occupied.

When they arrived at the hill, Henry shrieked with joy. "I'm gonna go down that hill, Mama! Me an' Garcia an' Jack!"

"Oh," JJ said, raising her eyebrows. "Not me?"

"You catch me," Henry decided.

So JJ stood at the base of the hill beside Hotch, who crossed his arms to ward off the cold. "Did you get demoted, too?" he asked plainly.

"Pretty much. Garcia gets to sled. Mama gets to stand down here in the cold, and wait to get hit by one," she laughed ruefully.

Hotch smiled. "Jack told me, in no uncertain terms, that I could help pull the sled, with him in it, to the top of the hill. But I wasn't allowed to go with him because I 'spend too much time calculating the safest way down.'"

"Ouch," JJ laughed.

Just then, an orange sled streaked past them. Garcia sat at the back, Jack in the middle, and Henry in front. They were all screaming and cheering.

JJ watched as Hotch's mouth set into a firm line. "That's it," he decided. "I'm the dad. You're the mom. We're in charge. What do you say, we give the boys and Garcia a taste of what they're missing?"

"I'll race you to the top," JJ challenged, dragging Henry's green sled to the top of the hill, while Hotch followed with an inner tube.

As Jack predicted, Hotch spent valuable minutes calculating their route, and waiting for all the children to clear before he counted them down.

"Three, two, one!" he called.

JJ may have overheard Garcia whooping loudly as she cruised by on Henry's sled, but it was drowned out by Jack's cheering, and Henry's wild giggles.


	31. Secret Santa

**Prompt: Secret Santa**

**Characters: The team (Season 8)**

**Words: 404**

It was the strangest use of the roundtable room that the team had seen. The screen, which usually projected faces of missing or deceased victims now held the words: SECRET SANTA WITH A TWIST.

The seven of them sat around a table, racing against a cheap egg timer by rolling dice for doubles and grabbing oddly-shaped and identically wrapped gifts from the pile in the middle until their time was up. During the second round, the gifts were unwrapped, and whoever rolled doubles, was permitted to take a gift from in front of someone else.

When it was over, Rossi eyed the knock-off lamp from a popular Christmas movie warily. "Doesn't anybody want this?" he asked.

There was a chorus of no's.

"Why didn't we stick with traditional Secret Santa again?" Reid wondered, staring at his collection of twelve fake moustaches. They would come in handy when he was practicing magic. Still, he looked forward to Morgan's reaction when he opened the slingshot monkey with a genuine scream sound-effect. Garcia had intercepted that, and Reid was extremely disappointed.

"What did you get, Hotch?" Alex asked, glancing at the notepad in front of him.

"An apology pad," Hotch said, appearing concerned. "Is this someone's way of saying I owe them an apology?"

"Hey, who said it was intended for you?" Morgan asked. "Just as easily coulda been for me. But now, I'm the proud owner of a microwavable s'mores maker."

"JJ, if you'd like, you're more than welcome to this inappropriately named but deliciously scented candle," Alex offered, pushing it toward her.

"Oh my God! I'll trade you in a heartbeat. Take this DVD. Give it a chance, and you'll love it. I bought it, hoping I'd keep it for myself, but Will's going to _love_ this candle," JJ gushed.

"What's _Brave_?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, it's really cute!" Garcia encouraged. "We'll watch it together sometime. Now, with that I'd like to wish everyone an official, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

"Thanks everyone. I'll put this to good use," Hotch promised, a rare smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see the look on Will's face…" JJ smiled, cradling the candle carefully. "God, and it even smells good…"

"Which moustache should I try on first?" Reid wondered as they all walked out of the roundtable room and toward the elevators, for once, not headed for a case, but for home.


	32. Erin's Secret

**Prompt: …with a secret**

**Characters: Strauss & Aaron (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 266**

It's been years, but caseworker Erin Strauss will never forget a certain little boy she met. He's happy now. He's safe. He's growing up as a child his age should. It's the Christmas holidays that bring thoughts of him to mind.

How he sat in the back of her car in his pajamas, his arm in a cast, clutching the coat she had given him tightly to his body. She remembered giving it to him at the hospital. How he had first eyed her with suspicion, and then said, "thank you, ma'am." This boy, with nothing to his name, horrific injuries, who barely spoke a word - those were the first she heard.

It's been years, but Erin has never forgotten him. It's a week before Christmas and she walks into her office early in the morning. Instantly, her eyes are drawn to the plain envelope on the desk, the small, tight handwriting, addressed to her.

Inside, Erin finds the letter. She has received some variation of it for the past fifteen years, and she has kept them all. From the very first, which said simply: _Thank you. Love, Aaron_, to this one, which informed her of his engagement to a young, pretty girl. And a wedding invitation:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate in the marriage of Aaron David Prentiss and Haley Michelle Brooks._ The wedding wasn't until September, and there was a personal addendum at the bottom:

_Dear Ms. Strauss,_

_Please don't feel pressured to come, but if you would like to, know that I would love to see you. Thank you again. Aaron._


	33. Last Minute Christmas Shopping

**Prompt: Last-minute Christmas shopping**

**Characters: Hotch & Jack (Season 8)**

**Words: 400**

What would he give Jack, the kid who honestly said he didn't want anything for Christmas?

That was the only question on Hotch's mind as he rushed through toy stores the week before Christmas. He really needed to become better at prioritizing, but so far, in the three years since losing Haley, everything had quickly become overwhelming.

Jack was at a strange age. Newly seven, but intensely smart and serious. For weeks, Hotch had been nearly begging Jack to tell him just one thing he wanted for Christmas. Now, walking through the aisles of a local toy store, not much had changed. Hotch had asked, and Jack remained adamant.

"Nothing, Dad, I promise. I already have everything I want."

"Come on, buddy. There has to be something you want," Hotch pressed.

"No, there's not."

"Are you sure you're not just feeling sad or mad at me about something? You can tell me if you are."

"I'm not," Jack had maintained, calmly, walking beside Hotch.

For several minutes, Hotch had walked through the store in silence, when Jack suddenly spoke up: "At school, we adopted a family who can't have a holiday dinner. Or any presents either because of personal reasons that they don't have money. If I can have anything for Christmas, I want to give that family my presents. Can you make sure Santa knows?"

"I can do you one better," Hotch decided, and proceeded to take Jack through the store, picking out multiple toys that Jack decided "his family" would like. They went through the checkout lane, and then they dropped off trucks, dolls and art supplies in the Toys for Tots bin.

Hotch held Jack's hand tightly, having managed to sneak a couple toys past Jack so his generous and mature little boy would have something under the tree come the holidays.

"Dad?" Jack asked, as Hotch unlocked the car.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do kids in heaven have toys?"

"I don't think they need toys…" Hotch managed. "I think they realize there are more important things in life than toys…kind of like you do…"

"Plus, they have Mom," Jack pointed out a little wistfully. "So she can play with them… Dad, do you think she's proud of me?"

"Of course. I know she's proud of you," Hotch said certainly.

"Okay," Jack nodded, squeezing his hand. "That's all I really want, anyway. Just to make Mom proud of me."


	34. Winter Sports

**Prompt: Winter sports**

**Characters: Morgan & JJ**

**Words: 190**

Morgan cruised down the slopes, loving the peaceful feeling that snowboarding gave him. It didn't make sense to a lot of people. For example, there was no way he could have ever convinced his mom or sisters to come out with him. And no one from the office would risk it. Well…almost no one. JJ was the only one who had agreed to come along, since she loved outdoors stuff as much as Derek did. Plus, they'd just gotten a ton of snow, which made for a great ride.

They didn't talk, because they couldn't hear each other - and because they didn't need to. They signaled to each other, and once they were done (hours later - where had the time gone?) they returned their equipment and set out on the long drive back.

"That was so worth it," JJ sighed, her cheeks bright red and windblown.

"You can say that again. Fresh powder and a mountainside? Sign me up anytime."

"I know, right? When you go on these impromptu trips, call me! Will's so not into snowboarding, and I miss it otherwise."

"You got it," Derek nodded. "Glad you could come along."


	35. Wrapping Presents

**Prompt: Wrapping Presents**

**Characters: Alex & Garcia (Season 8)**

**Words: 408**

"What's the emergency?" Alex gasped, looking around Garcia's cluttered apartment in anticipation. What she found was Garcia surrounded by rolls of wrapping paper, tape and bows and tags.

"What?" Garcia glanced up, startled. "Oh, honey, here. Look. The text said _811_," she clarified gently.

Alex blinked. "I don't understand."

"It's code for 'there's a party happening and I'm requesting your presence,'" Garcia clarified. "More specifically, a wrapping party. Because I suck at wrapping gifts and you seem the likeliest candidate to wrap things in an acceptably pretty manner."

Sighing, Alex sat down on the floor. "You _do _realize you're asking for trouble by doing this, don't you?"

"No," Garcia shook her head.

"Yes," Alex nodded, and began meticulously laying out everything she would need to wrap the first in the monstrous pile of Garcia's gifts. Seamlessly, she cut the paper and began covering the first item.

"What are you doing?" Garcia asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex wondered, smoothing tape into place, making sure there were no creases and that she pulled the paper snugly but not so much so that it ripped.

"The Christmoose paper is open," Garcia gestured vaguely in the direction of several red and green rolls. "I always finish an open roll before starting a new one."

"And _I _always begin with a new roll, especially when the moose wrapping paper appears to have been mauled by a rabid animal…"

Garcia watched, more than a little jealous, as Alex skillfully wrapped package after package, demoting Garcia to labeler.

"Wait!" she called out when she noticed another huge problem.

"What now?" Alex sighed, having wrapped three presents faster than Garcia could have accomplished one.

"Multicolored bows on the green paper!" Garcia insisted. "We save the silver and gold for serious people."

"So, you want them to be wrapped nicely, but decorated as if by a child?" Alex asked honestly.

"Since when is a little color childish?" Garcia snapped, lovingly smoothing a garishly large, purple bow into place on the green snowman paper.

"Next time you text me an 811, I'm going to seriously consider answering," Alex insisted pressing her lips together, and she wrapped another wrinkle-free, rip-free gift. Regretfully, she handed it off for Garcia to apply a hideous bow.

"I love you," Garcia said honestly.

"Don't distract me. I've got scissors," Alex insisted seriously, eyeballing the paper before beginning to cut.

"Yikes," Garcia muttered under her breath.

Alex hid a smile and kept working.


	36. Slippery Ice

**Prompt: Slippery Ice**

**Characters: Spencer & Penelope (What Makes a Family universe)**

**Words: 373**

Spencer didn't notice it was slippery. He didn't notice much that didn't directly impact him, especially when it was a school day, and the bus was waiting. One moment, he was running to catch his bus, and the next, he was falling forward, catching himself on outstretched hands.

The pain that resulted was sharp and quick enough to make him cry out. It hurt so much! He had probably broken it severely. His wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, and even through all the discomfort, Spencer was intrigued. He'd read about these types of injuries, and seen them on television, but there really was nothing like firsthand experience. The human body was fascinating, but his emotions were overriding the scientific part of him.

Soon, Penelope was outside, helping him up and Spencer could see his bus driving away. That made Spencer cry even harder. They were supposed to do very interesting things at school today, and Spencer was going to miss it all.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked, wincing.

"No!" Spencer howled. "I probably have to go to the emergency room!"

"I know it hurts, but I don't think it's that bad," Penelope said sympathetically. "Let's go inside and fix it up."

"You're not a doctor _or _a mom! You can't know these things!" Spencer bawled.

"You're five and you know all sorts of crazy things you shouldn't know, but you do. I sprained my wrist a bunch of times. I know what it looks like," she paused, feeling around Spencer's wrist until he squirmed and whimpered. "See, if this were broken, you'd be hurting a lot worse than this. So, let me wrap this up. I'll give you some Tylenol and drive you to school, okay? Deal? If we hurry, you probably won't even be late," she bribed.

"Really?" Spencer sniffled, perking up significantly. "I wish Emily was here."

"I know. Unfortunately she had a thing at Derek's school."

"That's okay. You're good to have in her place," Spencer admitted, squeezing Penelope's arm with his free hand.

"All right, you're good to go. Let's get you to school!"

"Hooray!" Spencer cheered, rushing to the door. But this time, he was very careful outside, and held Penelope's hand on the icy driveway.


	37. The Night Before Christmas

**Prompt: The Night Before Christmas**

**Characters: Rossi & the team (Season 8)**

**Words: 156**

Rossi cleared his throat dramatically. True, The Night Before Christmas wasn't exactly the serious passages he'd be reading on his book tours, but he liked to get his instrument prepared, like a prize-fighter.

"'_Twas the night before Christmas…_"

"Not this again," Reid groaned. "Rossi, you've practiced sufficiently, I promise. The repetitious recitation of a Christmas verse isn't going to do anything useful, other than implant itself firmly into my brain, and cause me constant mental harassment and agony."

"A little dramatic, isn't it?" Rossi remarked, raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "_'Twas the night before Christmas…_"

"Is he _still_ doing that?" Garcia whispered, none-too-quietly.

"If I knew story time was going on indefinitely, I'd have brought Henry to the office," JJ smirked.

"…_not a creature was stirring_!_" _Rossi boomed.

"Not even us…" Morgan cracked, looking annoyed.

"How unfortunate," Alex murmured.

"Dave, perhaps we can leave the dramatic recitation for another time? We've got a case…"


	38. New Year's Eve

**Prompt: New Year's Eve**

**Characters: Emily, Derek, Aaron & Spencer (What Makes a Family; deleted scene between chapter 19, Haste and chapter 20, Trust)**

**Words: 447**

"We're stayin' up 'til midnight, right?" Derek asked eagerly.

"Wrong," Emily answered gently. "We have things to do tomorrow and I need all three of you at your best.

"But Aaron and Spencer didn't know about snow days or writing to Santa or anything. So, they probably don't know about all the New Year's stuff either. Don't you think we oughta show 'em?" Derek tried, smiling beguilingly.

"It's wonderful that you care about Aaron and Spencer, but they happen to need sleep even more than you do. The answer is no. Bedtime is the same as usual," Emily said, standing firm.

"So, we can't do _anything_?" Derek complained, just as Aaron and Spencer came through the kitchen.

"Stop following me," Aaron complained, glaring at Spencer, who clung to him.

"But I love you," Spencer whimpered.

"Emily, make him stop, please?" Aaron begged.

"It's December 31, 2012!" Spencer exclaimed loudly. "That means that we only have _hours_ before the world comes to an end, according to the Mayan calendar!"

Derek laughed softly. "Kid, if the world ends, we ain't gonna know it. It says so in the Bible. No one knows when it'll happen. If you're expecting it to happen tonight according to calculations or logic, or whatever, it won't."

Spencer's eyes got wide. "Is that true?" he asked Emily.

"Not helping…" she whispered to Derek.

"Is the end of the world that impossible to predict?" Spencer insisted, hysteria lacing each word.

At the same time, Aaron spoke up, "Are _we_ Mayan?" he asked.

Spencer's mouth dropped open, his fears forgotten, and he stared at Aaron. "You're kidding, right? Somebody tell me he's kidding…" Spencer squinted at Aaron, as if to judge his sincerity, then, slowly, he said, "The Maya people live in parts of Mexico and Central America…_and _they're Native American."

"Well, if I'm so wrong then why are you freaking out about their calendar," Aaron insisted. "Besides, we could be Mayan…Derek could be, maybe."

"My dad was black and my mom was white. I'm not native and I never lived in Mexico," Derek said firmly. He turned his attention back to Emily and whispered, "See what I mean? These two totally need to experience a real New Year's Eve so they stop believing in craziness."

"I bought some decorations," she confided, as five-year-old Spencer tried to educate eight-year-old Aaron about geography, calendars and anything else he decided Aaron should know. "You're more than welcome to get them out - just hats and noise-makers - and encourage them to look forward to tomorrow with excitement rather than confusion and dread."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Derek exclaimed, and he took off to the hall closet to find the party stuff.


	39. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Prompt: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**Characters: Henry, JJ & Santa**

**Words: 252**

Henry knew the rules, but he heard a noise. That's why he had to wake up and go see what it was. He moved very quiet down the stairs and saw the Christmas tree with pretty lights. Then he heard Mama laugh, and he looked by the kitchen. She was there and so was Santa. Henry was so excited he almost yelled "Hi, Santa!" but then something happened.

Something called Mama smiling and pointing at the kissing stuff above them. It made them have to kiss no matter what because it was the rules. Santa kissed Mama and Henry closed his eyes. He should get Daddy so he could beat Santa up for kissing Mama. But he stopped himself. Mama was still smiling, saying, "I love you, Santa."

Henry bit his lip. He loved Santa, too. And he really wanted presents this year. And there was Santa's big bag. If Henry told on Santa, then Daddy would probably make him go right away and not give him any time to put presents under the tree.

So, maybe, it was okay, this one time, Henry thought, as he moved very careful, back upstairs. He climbed into bed before Santa saw he was awake.

He squeezed his eyes shut, but a giggle escaped.

Henry wondered if Santa kissed everybody's Mamas when he came to visit them, or only the ones that stood under the kissing stuff.

"Please, Daddy, don't wake up," Henry whispered, hoping Santa did his magic very fast before anyone found out.


	40. A New Baby Is Born During a Winter Storm

**Prompt: A New Baby is Born During a Winter Storm**

**Words: 168**

She barely made it to the hospital. It was luck, really. The snow was falling heavier than she had ever seen it. She was sure the car would be stuck, and then what could be done? Certainly, no one should drive in this. It was a matter of safety.

According to her mother, the first child took the longest, but according to her, the second seemed destined to live out his life firmly ensconced inside her. The mere idea of it was terrifying. And, oh, it hurt. She wanted him out. Now.

But no. He was big. And stuck. And she was cold. Her roommate - a girl she'd gone to school with - was screaming even more loudly than she. The doctors did horribly painful things and she blacked out. When she came to, he was simply there.

The baby boy she intrinsically seemed to know, despite never having laid eyes on his face.

"Hello, David," she cooed softly. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."


	41. Candy Canes

**Prompt: Candy Canes**

**Characters: JJ & Henry**

**Words: 216**

Candy canes were bittersweet. Well…they were sweet, technically, but on the whole and as a memory, they didn't carry the comfort they were meant to. It was one of those wounds that didn't heal fully until JJ had Henry.

Losing Janet had been hard. Losing her dad, though, was even harder. JJ had thought losing someone without warning was the worst. As it turned out, though, losing someone slowly was equally heart-wrenching. It happened over Christmas when JJ was a teenager. For years, she couldn't enjoy the holiday, and especially not the candy canes.

Then, Henry came, and with him, a whole new appreciation for the Christmas season and traditions. It got better every single year…and this year…four days before Christmas, Henry came home from preschool with a sticky mess on his face, grinning from ear to ear.

"Here, Mama. I got this for you. Want a candy cane? They taste so good," he enthused, digging in his backpack until he unearthed the candy and held it out to JJ.

JJ held it a little gingerly but couldn't stop the smile as Henry continued to talk.

"Candy canes my favorite thing….and you… Yep. You and candy canes is my favorite thing," he nodded, putting his arms around her neck and pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	42. Warm Comfort Food

**Prompt: Warm Comfort Food**

**Characters: Morgan & Jack (follow-up to Taking a Dog for a Walk in the Snow)**

**Words: 333**

"It's too cold," Jack grumbled, sitting down at Derek's kitchen table.

"I know. That walk with Clooney maybe wasn't the best idea, huh?"

"It should be warmer out," Jack complained.

"Too bad we can't change the weather," Derek pointed out. "But we can change what we do about it. What would you say to some homemade macaroni and cheese?"

"I like box macaroni and cheese," Jack insisted.

"Oh, you poor kid. That's just because you haven't tried the Morgan family recipe."

"If I have to wait while you make it, I'm gonna freeze," Jack warned.

"Nope, lucky for you, my family still doesn't trust me a lick in the kitchen. I got some fresh. Brought it home from Chicago special." Derek dished some up and stuck it in the microwave. The way his mom made it, it was more like a fancy casserole, but he didn't mind. It tasted good and that was all that really mattered. "There, now take a bite and tell me that don't taste good," he said rhetorically.

Jack scooped a tiny spoonful and tasted it experimentally. He made a face. "It doesn't taste like macaroni…"

"Youngster, I'm gonna tell you what my great-grandmother used to tell me. I never put somethin' on the table that's not good…"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this…but you did today…" Jack said, looking genuinely disappointed. "Maybe it tastes good because you're a grown-up, but I'm seven. I like seven-year-old stuff."

"Well, then…" Derek said, moving to take Jack's bowl and bring him something else.

"Wait! Sometimes, I just need another taste.. Just to make sure I don't like it…"

Derek waited, sure that this time, Jack would come around, and realize just how amazing the recipe was, but instead, he watched as the little boy wrinkled his nose.

"Yup. I don't like this. _I mean_, no thank you, I don't care for anymore," Jack amended, remembering his manners.

"Can I get you somethin' else?"

"Do you have Easy Mac?" Jack asked hopefully.


	43. Holiday Weight Gain

**Prompt: Holiday Weight Gain**

**Characters: Derek, Sarah, Fran, and Desiree Morgan, Yvonne and Cindi Burns & Anthony Ford (Set in Season 8)**

**Words: 313**

"Derek! What are you _doing _in there?" Sarah insisted, knocking at the door. "Anthony's gotta go…"

"Oh, no…" Derek muttered, staring in disbelief at the scale under his feet. This could not be happening. "Hold on!" he called. In desperation, Derek stepped off and then back on, hoping that the scale would reset itself and subtract the five pounds it claimed he gained since last time he was home. A month ago, on Thanksgiving. It was no use, the scale stubbornly insisted that he had gained a fast five since eating his mother's delicious home cooked Christmas dinner.

In a rush, he left the bathroom, and found his mama, Desiree, Cindi, aunt Yvonne and now Sarah were there. It was up to him to clean up, since they had all contributed to the cooking. And the five pounds. Derek scowled.

"Mama, something's wrong with your scale," he said irritably.

"Excuse me?" she said, drying her hands on a towel.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but the numbers are all messed up," he said, bringing in dishes from the dining room to the kitchen.

"Mama's scale is perfect," Desiree butted in. "It says _I_ am at my ideal weight," she smiled, limping over to a chair where she propped her leg up on a nearby chair.

"That doesn't mean the scale is perfect," aunt Yvonne complained. "It means you're too small. You gotta pick up some weight, girl."

"Here's some weight you can pick up," Sarah said sweetly, scooping up Anthony and setting him gently in Desiree's lap.

"Ooh, my favorite kind…" Desiree insisted, covering her six-year-old cousin's face in kisses until he smiled.

"Cindi, you think I'm fat?" Derek asked, passing her in the kitchen.

"I think you worry too much," she said softly. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Glad you're home," he told her honestly, the scale forgotten.


	44. A Winter Flu

**Prompt: A Winter Flu**

**Characters: Penelope & JJ (a deleted scene in What Makes a Family, set between Chapter 31, Love, and Chapter 32, Mosaic)**

**Words: 380**

Penelope woke up just days short of Christmas feeling like death. It had been a year since she'd lost her parents. Until now, she hadn't really thought of how she'd cope when she was sick, without them. Without her mom bringing her soup, or her dad asking how she was feeling. Now, she didn't have any of that. Just a lonely little house, and herself.

Or so she thought until a knock sounded at her door.

"Penelope?" a voice called. "It's JJ. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. I got Dave to drop me off here. Whoa…" she said, stopping short. "Are you contagious?" she asked, like the thirteen-year-old she was.

"Maybe…" Penelope croaked. "Did you get a flu shot?"

"Yeah, and it sucked, too. So, I take it you can't go shopping?" JJ asked eyeing Penelope critically. "I mean, since you look like crap."

"Thank you," Penelope managed. "I feel so much better now."

"So…" JJ said, standing in the doorway of Penelope's bedroom. "You want me to make you soup or something?"

"I can't eat," Penelope moaned, feeling pathetic.

"Well, you have to, or else you need to go to the hospital," she said with too much authority. "I'm making soup," she said, disappearing into Penelope's kitchen. "Oh, my God, do you _ever _wash your dishes?" JJ exclaimed. "That's just gross." Penelope heard water running and was impressed by any teenager who would do dishes and cook voluntarily, when she had come only wanting a favor.

"Thanks, Jaje. Love you, too."

"_I _don't love _you_," JJ spat. "Especially not right now." But Penelope smiled to herself hearing JJ break into Whitney Houston's _Dance With Somebody_. She imagined JJ dancing around the kitchen in front of a sink full of suds. It was a nice distraction from the awfulness her body was feeling.

Penelope fell asleep to the sweet sounds of JJ's voice, and woke up feeling groggy minutes or hours later, when JJ brought a bowl of soup and a can of 7-Up in on a little tray that Penelope had no idea she even owned.

"Thanks. You're the best." Penelope managed.

"Well, you're sick. You need someone here for you," JJ shrugged, sitting down on the bed and holding Penelope's hand.


	45. Frosty the Snowman

**Prompt: Frosty the Snowman**

**Characters: Jack & Hotch**

**Words: 280**

"I thought you said there was a snowman out here," Jack said, confused.

"There is," Hotch told him.

Jack looked around in an exaggerated way. "I don't see one."

"Look closer," Hotch urged.

"I am," Jack insisted, squinting at the yard.

"Well…" Hotch shrugged. "I guess you're right. He must've run away."

"Dad," Jack said impatiently. "He did not. …Did you make a big version or a little version?"

"I don't remember…" Hotch said, smiling a little.

"Dad… You're bothering me…" Jack said honestly.

"Okay, I apologize. Turn around…"

"If you make one when my back is turned, I'm gonna know. I'm just telling you. I have very good hearing."

"Just trust me. Turn around," Hotch urged.

With a big show, Jack took a few steps in the deep snow and came face to face with Hotch's snowman. The blizzard had dumped an impressive amount of snow in the yard, and instead of building a giant igloo as Jack had first suggested, Hotch had compromised with a snowman.

Jack tried to seem unimpressed, but he couldn't hold in his laughter. Three tiny snowballs sat atop a picnic table. Stick arms, a baby carrot nose and rocks for eyes. "Dad! This snowman is the smallest one ever. Is it supposed to be the baby, or something? Where's the dad snowman?"

"Maybe he's taking a nap," Hotch suggested. _"This _Dad certainly would like to."

"No, you can't! We have to play," Jack insisted, tossing some snow in Hotch's direction and doing his best to trudge away fast in snow that came to his knees.

"All right, you win, but no throwing snow. Let's build that little guy a dad."

"Yeah!" Jack cheered.


	46. Snowball Fight

**Prompt: Snowball Fight**

**Characters: Alex & Reid**

**Words: 205**

"This is highly improper!" Alex insisted, letting out a little shriek and ducking behind her car.

"How, exactly?" Reid challenged, lobbing snowballs awkwardly in Alex's direction. "We're two adults making the logical, rational decision to get our endorphins flowing in a bit of a nontraditional manner, that's all." He smiled, and ducked as a snowball grazed his shoulder.

"This isn't…exactly…what I had in mind when you suggested a change of scenery to clear our heads," Alex gasped, tossing a snowball at Reid and ducking back down for cover. "Besides, if Hotch catches us out here, I'm pretty sure, I'll be fired, and you…" Alex threw another snowball, "will be, at the very least, demoted to another less pleasant position."

"Hotch won't care," Reid insisted, breaking into laughter, as Alex was hit in the hat with snow. "He's perfectly aware of our need to distance ourselves from the intensity of the job."

"Is he also aware of how I'm going to have to get you back for _ruining _my favorite hat?" she asked, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I'm sure when I scream in agony, he'll get the message," Reid laughed, making a run for it back in the direction of the office doors.


	47. Holiday Traditions

**Prompt: Holiday Traditions**

**Characters: Jack & Hotch (Set in Season 6)**

**Words: 209**

"It can't be Christmas without Mommy," Jack said stubbornly.

"Buddy, don't you think Mommy would want us to have fun this year? I do," Hotch tried gently.

"No," Jack insisted, sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around his knees.

At times, Hotch forgot - or chose to forget - that it had only been thirteen months since Haley's death. Certainly not enough time for either one of them to fully heal or even grieve. Having fun seemed obscene to Hotch, but he was going to try for Jack's sake.

"I think she would," Hotch encouraged. "What would make Christmas fun for you?"

"Seeing her?" Jack asked tentatively.

"You'd like to go to the cemetery?" Hotch asked nervously.

"No, I'd like to see her for real. You know, like her face. Her smile. I want to hear her. I want her to talk to me."

"I see. Well, why don't we get in the car and look at the Christmas lights, because that was important to Mommy, right? And when we come back, we'll watch some of the DVDs of you and Mom together, how about that?"

"Of all of us together?" he asked, slowly unfolding from the couch.

"I'm sure I can find one like that," Hotch promised.


	48. Fantasy Football

**Prompt: Fantasy Football**

**Characters: Team (Season 8)**

**Words: 226**

"I am _so _going to kick all y'all's butts in this!" Morgan promised

"I am sorry to say that I'm guaranteed to advance," Garcia said, not apologetic in the least.

"My team always wins," JJ put in smugly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make a statement like that," Reid cautioned. "Remember, I coached a championship team already."

"I thought that was a real human team," JJ objected.

"How do your odds look, Alex?" Reid asked, ignoring JJ's quip.

"I don't know the first thing about this, so I just pick it out at random and see what happens. It's not about winning."

"Yes, it is," Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Garcia and Reid chorused.

"What are we discussing here?" Rossi asked, coming into the roundtable room with a cup of coffee.

"Fantasy football. Strategy and silence are the keys," Hotch advised.

Rossi shook his head. "I'll never understand that. Why waste time managing a fake team when you could just play it on the Wii and be directly involved in the action?"

"You have a team, right?" JJ pressed.

"No…" Rossi said evenly.

"You have to have a team," Reid insisted.

"I think I'm going to step away from this madness. Alex, would you like to come?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," she said pleasantly. "I prefer to watch the madness up close. I find it fascinating."


	49. Returning Presents

**Prompt: Returning Presents**

**Characters: Jack & Rossi**

**Words: 182**

"Why are we standing in line to give this back?" Jack asked, gesturing at the shopping bag Rossi held.

"Well…because…" Rossi hedged.

"My dad says it's not polite to give things back to the store unless there's a problem with them," Jack said honestly.

"There you go," Rossi confirmed happily. "There _is _a problem with this. See, the problem is, with my enjoyment of it. I'm never going to like this. I'm never going to use it. So it only makes sense to return it for something I like better, and let someone else have this if they want it."

"It sounds like the problem is with you," Jack said, no judgment in his tone.

Rossi threw his head back and laughed, all the while inching closer to the counter. "You do, huh?"

"Do you give back my presents to you?"

"Are you kidding? No way," Rossi denied.

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed.

"Of course I'm sure,."

"Okay," Jack confirmed, smiling happily. "So who gave you this present you're giving back?"

"My ex-wife."

"Oh," Jack said, nodding as if that explained everything.


	50. Groundhog Day

**Winter Prompt/1,000 Prompts: Groundhog's Day/Potatoes**

**Characters: JJ, Will (& Henry) as requested by xxxSQ215xxx**

**Words: 500**

"Brrr… It's so cold out," JJ shivered, holding Henry's hand as they walked in the house.

"I like cold!" Henry cheered. "I want it to be cold forever."

"Well, I don't," JJ insisted, unzipping his coat. "I like when it's nice and warm."

"Snowmen don't go in the warm," Henry protested.

"No, they don't. You're right. Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Cast your vote? Six more weeks of winter?."

"I can fix this right now," he confirmed, stepping away from the sink where he was peeling potatoes.

"Oh, you can, can you?" JJ asked, with a smirk. "Henry, Daddy wants to fix this, but he can't fix the weather."

"I can't, but the groundhog can," Will said, sitting down at the computer and pulling Henry onto his lap. "See, buddy, this is a groundhog. If he saw his shadow today that means we're gonna get six more weeks of building snowmen, but if he didn't see his shadow, we can go to the beach and make sandcastles sooner."

"Yay!" Henry cheered.

JJ shuddered as jaunty fiddle music played in the background of a video that showed an entirely too close up view of a real groundhog. "That's disgusting. Turn it off, Will. We're going to eat soon."

"What's wrong with it?" Will questioned. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Now you're just trying to irritate me," JJ objected, turning away so she didn't have to see the groundhog, but also so Will wouldn't see her smile.

"Yeah, it's cute, Mama, right?" Henry asked.

"It's a giant rodent, Will. Did anyone ever stop to think why we put our faith in a giant rodent, rather than the weather channel?"

"'Cause the weather report's always wrong, and the groundhog, well, he's always right."

"I want a groundhog!" Henry cheered.

"No way," JJ insisted, laughing in spite of herself.

"Sure," Will confirmed, leaving Henry at the computer and joining JJ to prepare dinner. "I've read we can tame 'em…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"_We _are not _taming _a huge rodent so it can live in our house," JJ emphasized, brandishing the potato-peeler in Will's direction even as he caught her around the waist and kissed her neck. Henry stared, entranced by the groundhog video.

"You won't have to worry…" Will whispered. "I'll protect you…"

"I don't need your protection, I need your common sense," JJ growled, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. "And if he comes to me," JJ insisted softly inclining her head toward Henry, "in November or December and asks why we didn't get him one of those things for his birthday or Christmas, I'm officially blaming you. Just letting you know now…"

"Okay then, Mrs. LaMontagne," Will smiled. "By the way, the word's in. He saw his shadow. Six more weeks of winter it is."

"Ugh," JJ groaned, turning in his arms and laying her head on his chest. "Oh well," she sighed, trying to look on the bright side. "At least we can keep each other warm."


End file.
